


完美契合03

by MAGICFLORA



Category: ck - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAGICFLORA/pseuds/MAGICFLORA





	完美契合03

03

 

等到周末出来才知道中了长河的套，这家伙约他去吃饭，结果订好的包间里除了个陌生男人之外再无他人，搞得两人都挺尴尬。

这是干嘛？相亲？

范丞丞有点无奈，却又不好转头就走，只好坐到一直低着头的男人面前，清了清嗓子说了句，“你好。”

面前人涨红着脸终于抬起头来，长睫毛忽闪忽闪的不敢看他，嘴唇被咬的泛白，脸很小，鼻子挺翘着，颊侧一颗分明的小痣。

男人支吾了声应下却没开口说话，耳边一缕头发还顽强的翘着。

长的——很不错，是他喜欢的类型。

范丞丞这样想着，食指点在桌子上有一下没一下的敲，对面的人也盯着他的手指，眼睛眨也不眨。

“看什么？”

蔡徐坤冷不丁被打断，慌张的移开视线却不敢说话，有些怕被对方认出来，只好抿着唇摇了摇头。

范丞丞想着昨晚跟长河的聊天内容，猜测面前这人搞不好是真的被长河找来相亲的，叹了口气收回桌子上的手。

蔡徐坤听到他叹气，以为他是觉得自己无趣了要走，忙急匆匆挺直了腰开口，“我、我没看什么！”

话一出口就暗喊糟糕，估摸着范丞丞认出他来了，捂着嘴又低下头。

“噗，”范丞丞笑了下，“你这么紧张干嘛？”

蔡徐坤小心翼翼抬起头打量他，发现他语气平和表情也没什么变化像是没认出自己，这才放下心来。

“我叫范丞丞，你呢？”

“蔡、蔡徐坤。”

没被认出后蔡徐坤也放松了不少，说话也顺畅了，两人聊的还挺投机的。

这两天没被回复的焦灼终于得到缓解，本来他都打算放弃了，跟长河说了才得到对方告知范丞丞也是gay的消息，这才下定决心让长河约范丞丞出来。

他和长河认识很久了，也是最近才得知长河跟范丞丞认识，于是让他给自己和范丞丞搭了线，昨晚心情太差，一股脑向长河吐露出见不得人的长久喜欢，才被长河有些无语的告知: 范丞丞也是弯的。

蔡徐坤自以为表现正常，殊不知自己眼底的欢喜压都压不住，亮亮的像看着骨头的小狗，范丞丞都怕一个不备就被对方扑进怀里撒娇打滚，喉结上下滚动着才艰难压下那点不安的躁动。

两人吃完饭出去时已经天黑了，范丞丞是开车来的，在门口问蔡徐坤，“送你？”

蔡徐坤喝了点酒，有些晕乎乎的，也不管对方是不是在客套，点点头说好，就被领着乖乖上了车。

范丞丞路都没问，开到一家酒店前面停了，探身凑近到蔡徐坤面前，捏着他下巴让他看窗外，靠在他耳侧接近诱哄的问，“去不去？”

蔡徐坤眼前模糊了下，片刻后看清了车外光景，耳朵麻麻的痒，干巴巴的说，“好啊，去。”

两人从进了电梯就开始抱在一起，蔡徐坤搂着他脖子难耐的磨蹭，性器隔着裤子抵着他的，范丞丞被他磨的火起，手拧了下他的屁股，“老实点，想在走廊上被干吗。”

蔡徐坤瑟缩了下，趴在他肩上软绵绵的不动了，小腿却往他的腿上缠，脚跟抵着他腿弯蹭动，求欢似的。

脑袋没法儿正常思考，呼吸间触碰间全是他想了很久只远远看过却没这么近距离接触过的气味和身体，蔡徐坤觉得自己过于激动，情绪全都清楚明了的反映在下半身上。

好在走廊上没人，范丞丞一手抱着他，一手插房卡开了门。

门一关上灯就亮了，范丞丞把怀里不老实的人压在墙上，单手扯着他裤子露出底下激动的流水的性器来，捏了捏龟头换来蔡徐坤一声惊呼，范丞丞笑了声，“这么兴奋，嗯？”

“唔....摸、摸一摸....”

对方饱含欲望的无意识低语都像浸了水儿，又甜又骚的。

范丞丞偏不顺他的意，手顺着他的腰摸到胸前，捏着小小的一粒揉搓，“摸这儿？”

他乳头很敏感，被捏一下就软了半边身子，只能靠在范丞丞怀里任他为所欲为，抽噎着抓着他衣服保证自己不倒下去。

声音像快哭了一样发着抖，“别、...别摸那儿.....”

“那摸哪儿？”

范丞丞沿着他手感良好的后腰摸到挺翘的屁股上，揉捏着丰厚臀肉把他按进自己怀里，用硬的发疼的性器去撞他。

蔡徐坤呜呜的喘出声，腺液全都蹭到了他衣服上，范丞丞拖着他屁股把他抱起来，手扯下内裤来往隐秘的地方摸，那里湿漉漉的跟发大水了一样，手指很轻易的就滑了进去，显然是提前做过了润滑，范丞丞愣了下才恶狠狠的又塞了两根手指进去，模拟性交在他湿滑紧致的后穴里抽插，咕叽咕叽的水声暧昧又淫靡。

“你就这么欠操？”

“不、不是....啊！”

蔡徐坤惊叫一声就被摔在了床上，后穴吞过手指的地方饥渴的蠕动着像是等待更粗的东西插进来，范丞丞松了腰带，按着他腿根露出臀缝里的小洞，随后掐着他腰狠狠顶了性器进去直至整根没入。

后穴塞的满满当当，蔡徐坤仰着脖子发出一声绵长的满足喘息，眼角艳红一片，裸露出来的胸腹都透着薄红。

范丞丞心里气闷，俯身咬着他被捏的肿胀的乳头啃咬，舌苔舔过去又把圆鼓鼓的一粒吸进嘴里，下面也丝毫不松力的顶，囊袋拍在他屁股上发出啪啪的声响。

蔡徐坤按着他的头推拒，胸膛却起伏着往他嘴里送，身体被撞的一耸一耸，呻吟声都破碎的断开来。

“丞、丞丞....呜...轻、轻点啊.....”

范丞丞听到他叫自己，无名的邪火才缓和下来，吻顺着胸往上移到嘴边，咬着他丰润唇肉问，“轻点能爽吗？嗯？”

蔡徐坤被问的脸红透，被亲吻的感觉却压过了羞耻，舌头颤巍巍伸出来舔了舔他的，睫毛湿漉漉的垂着，眼睛汪汪的看他，“爽、爽的.....”

操。范丞丞被他那一眼看的性器又粗了圈，蔡徐坤吓得瞪大了眼往上缩，被范丞丞按着拖回来，含着他主动伸出来的舌头又吸又舔的，下身却撞的更厉害，直到蔡徐坤臀肉被撞的通红，性器射了三次后才松了力，没忍住全射进了他后穴里。

蔡徐坤被欺负的厉害，被内射了也只是呜咽着缩了缩腿，范丞丞抽出性器来，后穴流出来一股股白色的粘稠精液，蔡徐坤伸手想去摸，被范丞丞十指相扣着握住。

范丞丞抱着他亲了亲他的眼角，“坤？”

蔡徐坤眼睛动了动，没反应过来。

“对不起，”范丞丞抱着他往浴室走，“我帮你洗一下，不然明天要闹肚子了。”

蔡徐坤屁股上红彤彤一片，有指印也有拍打痕迹，像遭受了虐待似的，趴在灌满热水的浴缸里弓着腰露出被粗大性器反复进出磨得通红的小洞，范丞丞手指伸进去就被他紧紧夹的动不了，只好摸着他后腰安慰，“坤？放松点，不然弄不出来。”

蔡徐坤控制不住的夹着他手指，喊哑了的嗓子咳了下问他，“你、你叫我什么？”

范丞丞本就只射了一回，被他夹得底下又硬了，闭了闭眼拍拍他屁股，哑着嗓子回，“叫你坤。”

“你放松点，嗯？”

蔡徐坤拽出他的手，坐起来抓着浴缸边，露着布满吻痕的胸膛，眼睛红红的十分紧张的问他，“你、你认出我来了？”

范丞丞还没说话呢，又听到他说，“我、我喜欢你很久了，想跟你、试试...”

范丞丞心里有点乱，对他突然的表白也感到无所适从。

他不是没谈过恋爱，相反其实没少谈过，但每次总会不欢而散，因此对同性之间的长久恋爱关系总怀着敬而远之的心态。

他挺喜欢蔡徐坤的，却怕像以往一样，又觉得对着这样满怀赤诚情意的人说出拒绝的话或是只保持肉体关系实在不忍。

蔡徐坤走出浴缸半蹲在他面前，赤裸身体上还流着水，没清理干净的后穴含着精液和润滑剂，收缩着一寸一寸吃进范丞丞再次硬起来的性器。

“别....”

蔡徐坤抖着小腿上下动着，手按在他肩膀上，又冰又凉。

他没什么力气再玩儿骑乘，动的又慢夹的又紧，折磨的范丞丞几次三番的都没控制住，在他再次坐下来时抬胯狠狠顶了上去，撞的蔡徐坤发出声急促呻吟，微张着嘴小口小口的喘，腿也彻底软了，直直坐下去包住整根硬物。

那根东西在他体内进的太深了，蔡徐坤又满足又慌乱，推着他胸膛要起身，被范丞丞按着肩压在浴缸边上毫不留情的插，直到再次内射，蔡徐坤前面那根红通通的硬挺性器已经什么都射不出来了，一抖一抖的往外渗着水儿。

蔡徐坤脸上一片湿，眼睛没什么焦距的看着他，像被操的失了智，“别、别来了......”

“被我操坏了吗？”

范丞丞把他重新抱进水里，手指在后穴里抠弄着引出精液，低头亲了亲他的头，“哥哥好乖。”

“你、你干嘛啊....”

蔡徐坤觉得委屈，不愿意他不肯接受自己还摆出副这样的态度，好像多喜欢自己一样。

蔡徐坤挣扎着，不知是羞恼还是气愤，小臂无力的乱扑腾，溅了范丞丞一脸的水。

范丞丞睁不开眼，抬手揩干净水珠，再睁眼时就见这人头一沉就往水里钻，范丞丞被他吓了一跳，忙捞着他提起来，瞪了他一眼骂，“你干什么！”

蔡徐坤扁着嘴，泪珠混着水珠一起滚下来，“我就想泡一泡....”

他哭的可怜，范丞丞也没心思逗他了，心扑腾扑腾的乱跳，低头吻他的嘴，“被你吓死....别折腾了。”

“别亲我！”

“男朋友也不给亲？”

蔡徐坤眼睛亮了下，搂着他脖子又黏乎乎的凑上来反问，“男朋友？”

范丞丞被他缠的心都软了，嗯了声把他搂进怀里，“男朋友。”

管他以后呢，以后的事谁都说不准。

等蔡徐坤清醒了才想起来问他什么时候认出来的自己。

范丞丞拿出他跟长河的聊天记录给他看，时间是在他们吃饭的时候。

范丞丞问: 你把kun叫来干嘛？

长河回他: 卧槽，你怎么知道是他！

蔡徐坤之前跟长河说过让他不要泄露自己的身份，却没想到他竟然这么快被诈出真话，扔了手机嘟囔，“那你还装没认出来？”

范丞丞抬着手耍赖，“我可没说。”

“长河给我推荐主播也是你的主意吧？”

蔡徐坤不肯承认，缩进被子里闭着眼装要睡觉。

范丞丞捏着他鼻子笑，“傻子。”


End file.
